What Happened?
by zemyx11219
Summary: Saix is tortured by the moon and his past. One night, the one who has hurt him the most saves him from breaking through his windows and dying, but what he doesn't know is he's caused Saix even more pain. When said man finally realizes, will it be to late to save the Luna Diviner? AkuSai, yaoi. Don't like, don't read! I know the summary sucks, but I promise the story is much better!


Hi! Ok, This is AkuSai. Which means Yaoi. No like, click the back button **NOW**! Just so you know: Myde is my name for Demyx's somebody. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

This mentions: AkuRoku, Zemyx, Lea/Isa, Ienzo/Myde, Lea/Myde

* * *

I looked out at Kingdom Hearts, my moon...It always set me free. I tried to hide from it's light, but can you ever really escape the past? For me, no. For _him_, the one who caused my pain...Yes.

"A-ahh..." I held my head as the memories flooded back.

_"Hurry, Isa! We'll be late!" T_he small child yelled.

"Y-you're not here...You're gone..." I stared at him sadly.

_"Come on! I wanna beat Ienzo and Myde today!"_

"Calm down, Lea. We always beat them..." I couldn't stop it anymore, my eyes and mind betrayed me now. Soon a new one appeared.

_"Isa..." _He called lightly to me. _"I think I like you a lot! Like...Like how Myde likes Ienzo!"_ He smiled brightly.

I answered him how I always did, "I think I like you, too. Does this make us best friends?"

_"No. What did Ienzo call Myde?...Your my boyfriend! I promise I'll always protect you and we'll be together forever!"_ He jumped up and down happily.

"But we won't..." He didn't hear me, he never did. I watched again as the memories flew by before it stopped when I first joined Organization XIII. I saw him walking through halls, books in hand as always. "Ienzo!"

He turned to me, _"I'm not him anymore. I'm Zexion, number VI. Saix, forget Isa, your past, Lea, everything. It's stupid."_

"No...I can't forget Lea, how could you forget Myde?" I remembered the promise...He broke it.

_"Fine, if Lea and Myde join we'll try all we can to restore their memories."_ But he didn't. He repressed Demyx's memories...

Then, finally the last memory...The one where all my pain and torture started. The Clocktower where Lea succumbed to darkness.

"Lea...Myde..." I looked on, knowing they could not see me unless I wanted them to, as they kissed. Passion and love clearly etched into the sight, yet escaping as soon as Vexen had arrived.

_"E-Even?!"_ Myde's frightful scream echoed my brain as he stared frighten at the blonde.

Lea, stupid as always, just pulled a small dagger against the towering elder. _"Run, Myde! I got him, just stay safe!"_

Myde ran from tower as fast as he could, not daring to look back to see if Lea was ok. I summoned my claymore against Vexen, knowing I only had a small chance to win against him. "Go, Lea!" But he just stood there glaring at the scientist. "He'll kill you! Lea!" Then...Vexen began the fight, pushing Lea back against the edge before he knew what had happened.

I fell to the ground, hitting my head hardly against the cold stone floor. Who ever had tackled me moved off allowing me to move. Thinking I was still in my memories, I just rolled onto my back and sighed deeply.

"Saix?"

I sat up quickly, knowing that was not in my memories. I glared at the redheaded pyro, "Why are you in my room?"

"I was passing by and hear you shouting. I thought maybe a dusk had gotten in or a heartless, but I saw you about to attack your windows...Are you ok?" The man looked worried, but I'm sure it was just a mask. He loved that new guy, Roxas, I think.

"I'm fine, VIII. Now leave." I stared at the ground, refusing to even acknowledge the man.

"I...I don't think your truely ok...Who is Lea?"

"Lea is nobody. Now go _away_!" I growled at him, glaring a death glare in his direction.

"What did I do to you? Why do you hate me so much, Saix?" I could hear hurt laced his voiced, no one hated him except me.

"_Go. Away. Now, number VIII_!" I couldn't hide the anger and hatred in my voice.

The next thing I knew, he'd grabbed a fist full of my coat and slapped me with all of his strength, which hurt! I stared shocked up at him. "You know what? _Fine!_ Stay here in the dark and go crazy like Vexen, see if _anyone_ cares! But next time, who will be here to save you?" He let me go and walked out, leaving me utterly shocked at his boldness and words.

I sat there for I honestly don't know how long, staring at the floor. I wished it would just open up and drag me down to what ever place I belonged and kill me. To save me from the pain of having to deal with my memories again, to allow me the escape I've sought after since Axel joined. But I knew it wouldn't do that. The world just loved to torture me...So instead of letting it continue to, I decided to go back to work.

* * *

Ok, this is going to be a multichapter story. Hope you like! Reviews = Faster updates!


End file.
